Stück für Stück
by Asca von Soldir
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG VON PIECE BY PIECE! Er wird ihr nicht schaden, sie nicht verletzten oder sogar töten. Nein, er wird sie brechen, Stück für Stück. Das gilt nicht nur für den Körper der süßen, sanftmütigen Lyla Reese... vielleicht geht es stärker um ihren Verstand. DARK! No romance. Bane/OC Non-Con, Psychologischer Missbrauch/ Folter und Anderes.
1. Stück für Stück

I don`t own this.

Summary: Bane/ OC

Das ist eine Übersetzung von _Piece by Piece_ von_ TheLovelyJudy. _

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Übersetzung! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Asca von Soldir

* * *

_Kapitel 1:_

Lyla Reese tippte gelangweilt auf ihren Schreibtisch. Ihr Beruf in der Bank von Gotham City war alltäglich und langweilig, aber man verdiente dort viel Geld. Sie war einundzwanzig Jahre alt und besuchte zurzeit die Gotham City University. Eher war sie eine gute Schülerin, aber still und teilnahmslos. Sie war immer behutsam und freundlich zu jedem, den sie traf und ein offener Mensch. Außerdem war Lyla sehr feminin. Sie liebte Spitzen, Rüschen und Glitzer, weil sie sich dadurch reich fühlte - als ob sie eine Prinzessin wäre. Sie verwöhnte sich nicht, doch gelegentlich kaufte sie sich ein oder zwei Kleider von einem teuren Geschäft, in der Nähe der Bartling Street, wo auch die Wayne Company war. Welche Frau möchte sich denn nicht hier und da besonders fühlen?

Sie hatte helle Haut, dunkelbraune, fast schwarze, leicht gewellte Haare, die auf ihre Schultern fielen. Außerdem große, grüne Augen, sie mochte ihre Augen am meisten, die mit natürlich gebogenen Wimpern umrahmt waren, und schöne Lippen.

Sie war es gewohnt, die Kunden anzulächeln, die zu ihr, anstatt zu Trisha kamen, aber ihr wahres Lächeln war, so wie ihr Vater sagen würde, bezaubernd, so, dass die Sterne vor Neid weinen.

Er erzählte den Leuten immer, wie viel sie doch als Kind gelächelt und gelacht hat und er hatte gute Gründe dafür. Das einzig Schlechte, das in ihrer Kindheit passiert war, war, dass sich ihre Eltern getrennt haben, als Lyla zehn Jahre alt war. Im Alter von zwölf akzeptierte sie es und begrüßte die neue Freundin des Vaters mit offenen Armen.

Erinnerst du dich an Trisha? Sie ist ihre Stiefmutter. Als es so aussah, als kämen keine Kunden mehr, verließ die ältere Frau ihren Posten, setzte sich zu Lyla und legte liebevoll ihren Arm um sie. „Wie fühlst du dich, Schätzchen?", fragte sie ihre Stieftochter. „Gut… Und du? Was ist mit deinen Kopfschmerzen?" „Es fühlt sich an, als ob ein Zug durch meinen Kopf fährt." „Ouch. Möchtest du eine Ibuprofen?" Trisha nickte. „Du bist manchmal wie eine Puppe, weißt du das?"

Als Lyla nach den Tabletten in ihrer Tasche greifen wollte, war ein lautes Geräusch vor der Bank zu hören. Trisha fluchte und Lyla stieß einen kurzen Schrei der Überraschung aus. Die zwei Frauen gingen vorsichtig aus der Bank und auf den Straßen von Gotham entlang, so wie verängstigte Mäuse, die auf die Katze im Haus achteten. Eine mechanische Stimme erfüllte die Straßen, sie redete über Gotham´s Abrechnung und irgendetwas über Harvey Dent. Danach etwas über Jim Gordon; Lyla versuchte sich zu erinnern, wer er war: ein Police Officer… kein Commissioner.

Brennend vor Neugierde und der Begierde mehr zu hören, und vor allem klarer, ging sie näher heran. Trisha folgte ihr und packte sie am Arm. „Warte. Geh langsamer." Sie war ängstlich, aber Lyla war nicht dumm – sie war ebenfalls beängstigt, doch ihre Neugierde war stärker. (Trisha ärgerte sie oft damit, dass ihre Mutter sie doch Alice hätte nennen sollen.) Was sollte ihr denn schon passieren, nur weil sie näher herangeht, um besser zu hören? Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie dastände, springen und gleichzeitig schreien würde: „Töte mich! Töte mich!"

„… dies ist eure Stadt.", knurrte die laute, mechanische Stimme, gefolgt von lauten Schreien, die zu durcheinander waren, um sie zu verstehen. Aber jetzt konnte sie den Sprecher sehen. Ein riesiger Mann mit einer furchteinflößenden, metallischen Maske, die seinen Mund bedeckte. Er trug einen, mit Fell gefütterten Mantel und eine Kargohose. Irgendwo in dieser großen Menge wurde Trisha von ihr getrennt und Lyla konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht finden. Jetzt merkte sie erst, dass Lyla nur noch drei Meter von diesem riesigen Mann entfernt war. Irgendwie, aus irgendeinem Grund (vielleicht hatten die Götter einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor), waren seine Augen auf sie fixiert. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht erwidern und drehte sich um. Sie konnte immer noch wegschleichen, nicht wahr?

,,Du, Mädchen" , brüllte der Mann. Sie stoppte, aber drehte sich nicht um - er meinte sie nicht, das konnte er nicht. ,,Dreh dich um, Kind. Komm her." Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging zu ihm. Ein Name fiel ihr ins Gedächnis: **Bane**. Der Name erinnerte sie an Phrasen, die sie auf GCN um 23:00 Uhr mitbekommen hatte, als sie zu müde war, um sie zu realisieren: Börse... Terrorist... Maske... Batman... Gotham City... Bruce Wayne. Ihren Kopf geneigt, die Hände zusammenhaltend - Sie sah so aus, wie wenn ihr Opa das Essen an Thanksgiving preist. Sie konnte sich nicht zwingen ihn anzusehen, er machte ihr Angst.

Bane sah sie schweigend an. Die weiße, geraffte und geknöpfte Bluse steckte in einem schwarzen engen Rock, weiße Leggins und schwarze Pumps, eine silberne Halskette schimmerte unter der Bluse, ein weißes Band war perfekt in ihr Haar geflochten, wie ein Haarband und ihr Make-Up war einfach, aber schön. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. ,,Wie ist dein Name?" Sie zuckte zusammen, bei seiner Stimme, verloren in ihren eigenen Gedanken. ,,Lyla" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ,,Lyla Reese" Gerade dann stieß Trisha einen kurzen Schrei aus. Sie starrte die beiden mit Angst, Verzweiflung und Schock an. ,,Und das ist... deine Mutter, richtig?" Lyla war besorgt um die Sicherheit ihrer Stiefmutter. ,,Nein. Sie ist nur eine Kollegin." Es war keine komplette Lüge. Es war halb wahr. Aber Bane's Augen verdunkelten sich.

Ohne Warnung streckte der große Mann seinen Arm wie eine Peitsche aus und kollidierte mit ihrem Gesicht, Lyla viel mit einem Schrei zu Boden. Ihre rechte Wange brannte vor Schmerzen, Tränen verzerrten ihre Sicht. ,,Ich toleriere keine Lügen", die junge Frau zitterte jetzt, ,,E-es tut mir leid." Gott, sie hasste sich dafür, schwach zu sein. Noch weinte sie nicht, aber ihre Augen waren feucht. ,,Jetzt erzähl mir die Wahrheit." Trisha weinte jetzt offen. ,,Bitte... verletze sie nicht." Lyla's Stimme war leise. ,,Wie alt bist du, Kind?" Wie sonderbar, was tat das jetzt zur Sache? ,,Ich bin 21, Sir." Er nickte ein Mal, ,,Eine Schülerin?" ,,J-ja... an der Gotham City University." ,,Und dein Hauptfach?" ,,T-theater." Seine Augen strahlten förmlich, sodass Lyla sich fragte, ob er unter der Maske lächeln würde.

„Möchtest du gerne im Theater spielen?" „Lieber in Musicals." Bane umkreiste sie wie einen Geier, fünf Mal insgesamt. „Ja, ich glaube, dass du gut sein wirst." Sie sah zu ihm hoch, verwirrt, mit weitaufgerissenen Augen. „Dein Vater ist Theodore Reese, oder?" Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „J-ja… Er ist ein guter Mann." Bei der letzten Aussage lachte Bane hinter seiner Maske. „Meine Liebe, ich glaube nicht, dass du die Wahrheit hinsichtlich deines Vaters kennst." Seine Augen funkelten mit grausamen Vergnügen. „Sie wissen gar nichts über ihn! Er ist, nett, mutig und fürsorglich – Er ist ein hundert Mal besserer Mann, als Sie hoffen jemals sein zu werden!" Sie zitterte vor Wut.

Bane ging einen Schritt vor, sie einen zurück. „Dein Vater erschoss drei Männer für eintausend Dollar. Er hat mit der russischen Mafia Geschäfte gemacht." Lyla wurde etwas erzählt, was sie nicht glauben konnte, ihr Vater war KEIN Kopfgeldjäger für die Mafia. Er war ihr Papa. Ihr alberner, peinlicher, liebender, sanftmütiger, lustiger Papa. „Du glaubst mir nicht, Ms. Reese. Sieh dir diese Fotos an." Er hielt ein Foto von ihrem Vater hoch, der mit einer Pistole auf einen verängstigten Mann zielte. Lyla stieß einen bedauernswerten Laut aus, es hörte sich an, wie ein kaputter, quietschender Motor. Sie fiel auf ihre Knie, umklammerte die silberne Kette und zitterte überall.

Sie dachte, dass er sie einfach da lassen würde, aber sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille und er zog sie mit unmenschlichen Kräften hoch. Lyla kreischte und strampelte mit ihren Beinen. Er umklammerte ihren Mund mit einer riesigen Hand und konfrontierte die fassungslose Menge. „ Erinnert euch, was ich gesagt habe, Bürger von Gotham. Das ist eure Stadt, nehmt sie zurück von denen, die sie euch gestohlen haben – solchen wie Bruce Wayne." Lyla war immer noch am strampeln und schrie gegen seine Hand. Trisha schrie und flehte Bane an, sie zu nehmen, anstatt Lyla. Sie kämpfte ihren Weg durch die Menge, bis sie direkt neben ihm stand. Die Hand des Söldners ließ Lylas Mund los, nur um Trishas Hals zu packen, um ihn zu erdrücken.

Lylas Schrei hätte Milch sauer werden lassen können. Sie wehrte sich noch härter gegen Banes unbrechbaren Griff und versuchte zu ihrer toten Stiefmutter zu gelangen. „Komm mit, Kind.", sagte Bane gelassen, so, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Er zwang sie mühelos auf sein großes Motorrad bevor er selber aufstieg. Mit einem kurzen Aufheulen des Motors war er weg.


	2. Lyla brechen

I don`t own this.

Übersetzung von _Piece by Piece _von _TheLovelyJudy_.

Die Uploads werden jetzt in einer kürzeren Reihenfolge gemacht, wenn ich es schaffe.

Please R&R!

_Asca von Soldir _

* * *

_They don't know I used to sail the deep and tranquil sea_

_But he washed my shore and he took my perl_

_And left and empty shell of me_

_-Fiona Apple; Sullen Girl_

Bane's Hand war so fest auf ihrem Mund, dass ihre Schreie nicht länger gedämpft, sondern lautlos waren. Er spürte ihr Geschrei gegen die Innenfläche von seiner rauen, großen Hand vibrieren. Als seine Ungeduld den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, packte er sie am Nacken und riss sie gewaltsam hoch, so dass ein Teil der Maske an ihr Ohr kam. Ihr Haar roch nach Erdbeeren.

„Ms. Reese wenn dir der Gedanke an einen gebrochenen Arm nicht gefällt, schlage ich vor, dass du jetzt leise bist.", grollte Bane.

Lyla hörte auf zu schreien aber sie wimmerte leise, ein Geräusch zu dem Bane gerfährlich zischte. Sie waren in seinem Hauptquartier der Hölle, es war dunkel und kalt. Lyla war verängstigt, wütend, untröstlich und erschöpft. Bane ließ sie los und sie kroch weg von ihm, versuchte, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie und Bane zu bringen.

,,D-Du... du hast meine... warum hast das gemacht?!", schluchzte sie.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Söldners war kalt, grausam und fast gelangweilt. Sie wollte diese hässliche Maske runter reißen und seinen Hals runter stopfen. Die junge Frau stand auf, trat nach ihm und versuchte ihn zu schlagen. Das Alles amüsierte Bane. Da Lyla keine Kampferfahrungen hatte, waren ihre Schläge entweder zu weich oder trafen ihn nicht. Wie Hasenpfoten, die auf Steine graben. Seine massiven Hände holten plötzlich aus, griffen beide ihrer schmalen Handgelenke so fest, dass sie ihre Knochen knacken fühlen konnte.

„Deine Stiefmutter war schwach."

„Sie hat versucht sich für mich zu opfern. Das ist keine Schwäche, das ist Liebe. Etwas, das ein Monster wie du niemals verstehen wird!"

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Kleine… jetzt komm, wir haben viel zu bestsprechen."

„Nein, geh weg. Ich sterbe lieber, als dass ich noch eine weitere Sekunde mit dir verbringen würde!"

Bane lachte kurz auf, dann nahm er sie und trug sie auf der Schulter wie ein Kind. Sie trat ein oder zwei Mal nach ihm, bevor sie aufgab. Nach zehn Minuten endlosem Laufen, ließ er sie recht unsanft auf den Zementboden fallen. Als Lyla aufstand, realisierte sie, dass sie in einem Schlafzimmer war. Das Bett war riesig, wie das Bett eines Königs. Auf ihm lagen dunkelblaue Decken und schwarze Kissen. Bane war hinter ihr. Als er sprach erschrak sie.

„Das ist unser Schlafzimmer."

Lyla wirbelte herum und versuchte ihre Angst zu verbergen. „Also s-schlafe ich auf dem Boden?"

Er legte seinen Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Lyla begann sich jetzt angewidert zu fühlen, da er auf sie zukam, mit einem bösen Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen.

„Nein, Ms. Reese. Du wirst mit mir schlafen. Sag mir, Süße, bist du noch rein?"

Lyla zitterte, als sie mit einer leisen, verängstigten Stimme antwortete: „W-was meinst du?" Sie wusste was er meinte aber vielleicht würde ihn das Dummstellen hinhalten.

„Eine Jungfrau, Ms. Reese?!"

„…N-nein." Eine neue Lüge, aber – begründete sie – hatte er eine Vorliebe für Jungfrauen. Jetzt würde er sie nicht mehr anfassen wollen… richtig? Aber Bane kam näher, legte eine schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie sich auf die Bettkante zu setzten. Seine Hand streichelte ihre Wange. Seine Finger strichen ihre dunklen Locken von ihrem Ohr weg. Sein Gesicht war nah an ihrem und seine Stimme klang metallischer als zuvor.

„Wieder eine Lüge, Süße?"

Lyla schluckte hefig. „Gut. Ich… ich bin eine Jungfrau."

Bane streichelte ihren Arm. „Nicht für lange, Ms. Reese."

Lylas Augen fuhren hoch und trafen seine, sie öffnete und schloss ihren Mund ein paar Mal. Das einzige Geräusch, was herauskam, war ein wehleidiges Wimmern. Banes Augen waren gefährlich und unbarmherzig, seine sanfte Hand schloss sich zu einer eiserenen Klaue. Bevor sie wusste was geschah, war Bane auf ihr und drückte sie gegen die Matratze. Ihre Stimme hallte durch sein Versteck.

„RUNTER VON MIR!"

Sie kämpfte. Sie kämpfte so hart, wie es ihr möglich war und schrie so laut wie sie konnte, aber es war nicht genug. Nicht einmal im Ansatz. Seine raue Hand riss ihre Bluse brutal von ihr. Keine einzige Emotion regte sich auf seinem Gesucht. Perlenknöpfe flogen überall hin. Die starken Oberschenkel von ihm zerdrückten ihre aber er erhob sich wieder, nur um ihre Pumps und ihre Leggins auszuziehen. Lyla schluchzte wieder. Ihre Stimme war schwach und flehend.

„Bitte… bitte… nicht…"

Ihre Leggins weg und ihr Rock geöffnet, zog Bane ihn herunter und entblößte sie. Er war amüsiert bei ihrer Wahl von Unterwäsche, weiße Baumwolle mit pinken Mustern. Bane nahm ihren Arm und zwang sie in eine sitzende Position, so dass er ihre Bluse entfernen und sie auf dem Zementboden werfen konnte. Ihr BH war weiß. Wenn da nicht die Maske gewesen wäre, hätte er sie angrinsen können. Lyla war auf ihrem Rücken, sie zitterte. Seine Hände waren auf ihren Knien, aber sie hielt ihre Beine fest geschlossen.

„Öffne deine Beine, süße Lyla."

Lyla schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte, von Bane und dem Bett wegzukommen. Er packte ihre Hüfte und zerrte sie zu sich runter, sie schrie und trat nach ihm, aber er hielt sie dicht an sich, mit einer Hand auf ihrem Bauch, während die andere ihren BH öffnete. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und schämte sich, als er auf ihre nackten Brüste guckte.

„Bane bitte… nicht!"

Das Geräusch seines Gürtels, der geöffnet wurde.

Eine weitere Bitte und eine schwacher Widerstand von ihr.

Ihre Beine wurden aufgerissen, sie war vollkommen trocken, als er sich in sie schob. Er brach etwas, was besser nicht gebrochen werden sollte. Das Geräusch, was Lyla in dem Moment machte war gefüllt mit psychischer Qual, emotionalem Horror, Schock, Ekel und Hass. Für einen Moment bewegte er sich nicht und ihr fiel das Atmen schwer, als er wieder anfing.

Sein ausgeprägtes männliches Instrument tat ihr _unvorstellbar_ weh. Lyla konnte nicht schreien, die einzigen Geräusche, die ertönten waren erstickte Laute des Schmerzes und wütendes Brummen. Ihre Hände drückten gegen seine Schultern, Brust und manchmal auch gegen sein Gesicht, so fest sie konnte. Doch er ließ sich nicht bewegen. Es war so, als wenn man auf eine Taste drückt, die nicht funktioniert.

Seine Stöße waren hart, langsam und brutal. Er machte es so schmerzvoll für sie, wie er nur konnte. Lyla konnte spüren, wie er sie mit jeder gewaltsamen Attacke verletzte. Das einzige Gleitmittel von ihr war ihr Blut. Die Vergewaltigung dauerte über eine Stunde aber für Lyla fühlte sich jede Sekunde wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an. Als es vorbei war, brauchte sie ein paar lange Minuten um es zu realisieren.

Sie machte ein bemitleidenswertes Geräusch, ihre Augen sprachen Bände:

_Bitte… nimm es alles zurück… nimm einfach alles zurück… bitte… bitte…_

Er ging von ihr runter und ließ sie alleine. Ihr Atem war gezwungen und unruhig. Zitternd legte sie beide Hände über ihr Gesicht und schrie so laut, dass sie dachte, ihr Hals würde reißen. Danach war sie erschöpft und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Skylar Martin war achtundzwanzig alt, ein Waise aus Brooklyn. Sein Strafakte war dünn. Er hatte niemals gestohlen, um Freude daran zu haben. Er hatte gestohlen um zu überleben, um seinen alten Vater zu ernähren. Sein Vater starb vor vier Monaten, das hatte er Bane gesagt. Sein Boss hatte nie etwas dazu gesagt aber er war nicht sauer, als Skylar zu der Beerdigung seines Vaters ging. Skylar war kein Hündchen, was allem folgte, da waren Zeiten, in denen er Bane hasste. Es gab andere, die allein schon Angst hatten über den Söldner nur schlecht zu _denken_, als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte (zu Teufel, vielleicht konnte er es). Skylar saß auf einem Stuhl und trank Cola, als er Bane sah.

Der Mann war ohne T-Shirt, seine Muskeln kamen noch mehr zum Vorschein. Skylar versuchte seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken, aber Bane sah ihn.

„Oh, ich sehe du bist wütend. Tut mir leid, Skylar. Ich hätte dich fragen sollen ob _du_ sie zuerst **ficken **wolltest."

Das Wort „ficken" wurde in so einem dämonisch grollenden Ton gesagt, dass Skylar eine Gänsehaut bekam. Bane war kein einfacherer Mann, er benutzt normal nicht das Wort „ficken". Er sagte es nur, um den offensichtlich verärgerten jungen Mann aufzuwühlen. Skylars Schwester Megan war vergewaltigt worden. Sie hat sich vier Wochen danach getötet. Seine grünen Augen wanderten hoch zu Banes.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht missachten, Sir."

Bane nickte zufriedenstellend, aber bewegte sich nicht. „Hol Wasser und einen Waschlappen. Ich möchte mein süßes Mädchen sauber haben."

Der junge Mann nickte einmal und ging Banes Anweisung sofort nach. Zehn Minuten verstrichen, bis Skylar einen mittelgroßen Eimer gefunden hatte. Er füllte ihn mit warmem Wasser und tat ein bisschen Duschgel in es. Der Waschlappen roch nach Männern, da normalerweise keine Frauen hier waren. Es dauerte weitere sieben Minuten, bis er einen sauberen Lappen gefunden hatte und dann war er fertig.

Er öffnete die Tür langsam und trat ein. Sie lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett, zitterte leicht und keine Regung zeigte sich auf ihrem, mit Tränen überströmten, Gesicht. Er tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf und lächelte freundlich. Seine Augen verrieten Lyla, dass er ein Freund war, kein Feind. Er musterte sie. Sie hatte sich mit einem dünnen Laken bedeckt. Ihre Kleidung lag zerrissen auf dem Boden. Lyla setzte sich auf und sah ihn nun ganz an. Ihre Lippen waren geprellt und ihre Augen rot. Dieser Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ließ sein Herz in tausend teile zerspringen. Er hätte hier eintreten können und völlig ahnungslos sein können von den Sachen, die Bane getan hatte. Er hätte eintreten können, ihr Körper ungeschützt vor ihm, verletzt und blutig. Er hätte es verleugnen können, dass es Vergewaltigung war, es hätte nur harter Sex sein können. Aber ihre Augen hätten ihm das nicht erlaubt.

Ihre Augen sagten ihm alles: Etwas **Schreckliches **war passiert.

Er gab ihr den Waschlappen, er wagte es nicht, sie jetzt anzufassen. Er hätte fast _„Es tut mir leid." _Gesagt, aber würde ihr das bringen? Sie lächelte ihn sanft, aber traurig an. Und diese Worte brachen aus ihm hervor: „Es tut mir leid." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. „Danke." Lylas Stimme was rau und heiser von all dem Schreien. Skylar kam ein wenig näher und bemerkte, wie sich ihre Arme fester um ihre Beine schlagen.

„Er versucht dich zu brechen, das weißt du."

Sie sagte nichts, also fuhr er fort: „Lass ihn das nicht machen. Denk an deine Familie, deine Freunde… Gehst du zur Schule."

Ein Nicken und ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Magst du die Schule?"

„Ich liebe sie."

„Dann denk auch daran. Denk an deine Lieblingsfächer und an die Lehrer die du magst."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber sie lächelte. „Niemand war nett zu mir seit ich hier bin. Vielen Dank dafür."

„Ich kann es zwar nicht aufhalten, aber es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich schwöre dir, ich bin dein Freund."

Er nahm ihre Hand. Lyla weinte fast vor Freude, weil seine Hände warm und weich waren, nicht so wie Banes raue Hände. Es war so wundervoll, dass Skylars Hände ihre mit Vorsicht hielten, nicht mit grausamen Absichten.

Sie sprach mit einer leisen, fast gebrochenen Stimme zu ihm: „Weißt du was… Ich bin nicht prüde… Ich war auf der Hut, dass ich meine Jungfräulichkeit vielleicht noch vor meiner Hochzeit verliere… Ich denke, ich habe nur… Ich habe nur erwartet, wer auch immer es auch sein möge – Ehemann oder nicht – dass sie… sanft und lieb sein würden." Sie holte scharf Luft, ihr Stimme brach öfter ab, als sie ihn wieder ansah. „War das zu viel verlangt?"

Skylar zögerte, dann umarmte er sie. Sie weinte in seine Schulter und er streichelte ihr Haar.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass Bane dar war, bis es zu spät war.

„Ah, es sieht so aus, als ob unsere liebe Miss Reese einen neuen Freund gefunden hat."

* * *

Pairing:

Skylar/Lyla **(Romance/Friendship)**

Bane/Lyla **(Dark/Abuse)**

R&R, bitte.

**AN:Bane hat Lyla nicht mit dem bloßen Hintergedanken sie zu vergewaltigen mitgenommen, er hat es gemacht, weil seine Gefangene eine Jungfrau war. Er wusste, dass sie warten wollte, bis sie geheiratet hat und er wollte es ihr nehmen. Ein einfacher und erfolgreicher Weg, um sie zu brechen. **


	3. Kontrolle

He_y_, hier ist ein weiteres Kapitel von der Übersetzung von _Piece by Piece_ von _ThelovelyJudy._

Bitte R&R!

Das Lied heißt_ "Hey there lil' red riding hood" _von _Amanda Seyfried, _aber ich hab das jetzt ins deutsche übersetzt. Es kommt original aus dem Englischen (Wer hätte es gedacht? ;))

* * *

_Kapitel 3:_

Skylar löste mit einem entsetzen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht von Lyla. Genau der gleiche Ausdruck war auf Lylas Gesicht zu sehen. Sie zitterte und drückte ihre Knie an die Brust. Skylar merkte, dass Lyla sich eng gegen die Wand drückte, so als würde sie versuchen, durch diese zu verschwinden. Bane kam auf Skylar zu, doch der junge Mann blieb standhaft. Doch es brach bei ihm kalter Schweiß aus und er fing an zu beben, als Bane nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich sollte dich töten, Skylar."

Lylas Atem stockte.

„Aber das werde ich nicht. Nein, ich werde dir etwas antun, was viel schlimmer für dich ist als der Tod." Banes Hand schoss plötzlich vor und packte Skylar am Nacken. Lyla schrie und stürzte vom Bett auf Bane zu und war hinter ihm. Sie schrie ihn an, dass er Skylar in Ruhe lassen solle. Banes Ellbogen schwang nach hinten und traf sie. Sie fiel auf den Boden und rang nach Luft. Ihre Wange brannte vor Schmerz. Er hatte auch eine Seite von ihrem Mund getroffen, so dass daraus Blut hervorkam.

„Du bist armselig. Du kannst niemanden retten, nicht deinen Vater, nicht mal deine Schwester. Sie wurde vergewaltigt, nicht wahr? Wo warst du, als sie dich gebraucht hat? Du hättest sie genauso gut selbst umbringen können. Du warst nicht da, um Megans Untergang zu sehen, aber mach dir nichts draus… du und Gotham City werden Zeugen des Untergangs von Ms. Reese."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Skylar los. Lyla versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen, aber Bane ließ sie nicht.

Das Letzte, was Skylar gehört und gesehen hat, war Bane, der Lyla aus dem Raum zerrte und Lylas Schreie.

* * *

„_Sky… Megan hat Selbstmord begangen."_

_Was?!... nein… NEIN! Megan hat sich nicht umgebracht. Sie war glücklich und warmherzig. Sie liebte ihr Leben und ihre Familie. Sie konnte sich nicht selbst töten. Sie würde es nicht._

„_Sie hat sich die letzten vier Wochen seltsam benommen. Sie war nicht ihr normales, fröhliches Selbst. Sie war nervös, ängstlich und ihr Selbstwertgefühl war extrem niedrig."_

_Das Letzte Mal, dass er Megan gesehen hatte, hat sie noch zusammen mit ihren Freunden gelacht, gut angezogen und hat mit Jungen geflirtet. Sie war so zufrieden._

„_Die Polizei hat ihr Tagebuch, Sky. Sie wurde Opfer einer Gruppenvergewaltigung auf einer Party. Die Autopsie Ergebnisse bestätigen es."_

_Etwas in seinem Gehirn macht Klick. Megan wurde vergewaltigt? Vergewaltigt… Vergewaltigt… was für ein hässliches Wort. Er hatte nie an eine Vergewaltigung gedacht – hatte nie über diese Sache nachgedacht. Aber jetzt war es so, als würde dies das einzige Wort sein was er kannte. Ein Wort, was ihn rasend vor Wut machte. _

Als er wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkam, war sein Geist mit unverständlichen Gedanken gefüllt: **Es tut mir so leid, Megan… so leid, Lyla… Ich hasse diese Männer die euch wehtun… Lyla… Megan… Bane… dieses Monster… Wie kann er dir nur so etwas antun, Lyla? Megan? Es tut mir so leid.**

* * *

Lylas Schreie ertöten, füllten die dunklen Kanalisationen von Gotham wie ein Virus. Bane hatte ihre Fessel umgedreht, ihre Knochen knackten und brachen. Sie schluchzte unkontrolliert und Bane packte eine Hand voll von ihren Haaren.

„Jetzt… Jetzt Ms. Reese, warum weinst du denn? Hast du Angst vor mir?"

Sie wimmerte und presste ihre Augen fest zusammen. Ihre Finger versuchten Banes Griff aus ihren Haaren zu lösen. Lyla versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber sie wollten nicht aufhören. Ihre Augen taten weh von all dem Weinen. Sie nickte Ja zu seiner Frage.

„Warum?"

Lyla machte ein wehleidiges Geräusch. „W-Weil du so… gemein und… du tust mir weh und… du tust anderen Menschen weh… du hast meine Stiefmutter getötet… hast mich vergewaltigt." In diesem Moment sah sie die Kamera an der Wand. Er nahm sie auf. Bane sagte nichts zu der Kamera. Er brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres, ihr Kopf traf die Wand die Wand hinter ihr, in ihrem Versuch Bane zu entkommen. Er fing an seine Maske zu entfernen. Sie starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Nervosität, Angst und Erwartung an.

Sein Mund war entstellt von Narben aber er war nicht hässlich. Er war aber auch nicht süß oder sexy, hübsch passte schon eher. Aber nicht für sie. Für Lyla war er ein scheußliches Monster. Große Freude brach in ihr aus, als sie seinen Schmerz bemerkte. Gut. Gut. Aber er fing nicht an zu weinen oder zu flehen, wie sie es tat, wenn man ihr Schmerz zufügte. Sie wollte ihn so sehr vor Schmerz schreien hören. Plötzlich drückte er seine Lippen gegen ihre. Lyla schrie gegen ihn und versuchte ihr Gesicht abzuwenden, aber er griff ihren Kiefer. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre Haut, was noch mehr heiße Tränen ihr Gesicht herunterzufließen.

Er benutzte seinen starken Griff um ihren Mund zu öffnen. Sie würgte, wenn er seine heiße Zunge sich in ihren Mund zwang. Sie biss zu, um ihn zu verletzen. Bane zog sich schnell zurück und schlug ihren Kopf so hart gegen die Wand, dass ihr Schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Sie fiel zu Boden und Bane ließ sie dort, als er seine Maske wieder anzog. Mit einem plötzlichen Schlag traf ihr Rücken die Wand. Er hatte sie getreten. Und jetzt würde er nicht aufhören. Sein Stiefel traf sie immer wieder an ihrem Rücken, Hintern, Bauch, Rücken und sogar zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Komm, Süße, sag unser lieben Stadt, zu wem du gehörst."

Er zog sie an ihren Haaren hoch, in eine stehende Position, und zwang sie dazu, in die Kamera zu sehen. Er war dicht hinter ihr, ein Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und der andere streichelte ihre Wange. Sie zwinkerte die Tränen weg. Sie ließ ihren Kopf in Scham und Niederlage hängen. Würde er sie loslassen, wäre sie gefallen.

„Ich… Ich gehöre zu Bane."

Mit diesen Worten zog Bane einen Schalter aus seiner Hosentasche und betätigte ihn. Nach zwei, drei Sekunden ging das rote Licht an der Kamera aus. Er drehte die zitternde, ängstliche junge Frau um. Es war Zeit ihr die Regeln zu erklären.

„Du wirst immer in unserem Zimmer bleiben, wenn du versuchst ohne meine Erlaubnis herauszugehen, werde ich dir höchstmögliche Schmerzen zufügen. Soll ich die ein Beispiel geben?"

„N-Nein."

„Du wirst mich immer mit Meister anreden."

„Tut mir leid, Meister."

„Gutes Mädchen.", lobte er sie.

Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, seitlich. Sie wollte sich nicht gegen ihn lehnen, sie saß ganz grade und starrte auf den Fußboden. Er gluckste und zog sie an sich heran. Lylas Hände waren ineinander verschlungen in ihrem Schoß. Sie biss auf ihre Lippe, Tränen formten sich wieder in ihren Augen. Nicht weinen. Nicht weinen. Nicht weinen. Bane streichelte ihr Haar und legte es ihr über die Schulter. Er brachte sein Gesicht näher an ihres.

„Und noch etwas, süßes Mädchen, wenn ich dich je wieder mit Skylar Martin sehe, werde ich ihn persönlich zerstückeln und seine Körperteile in einen Mixer geben und dich das dann trinken lassen."

Ihre tränengefüllten Augen trafen sein kaltes, ausdrucksloses Gesicht, Ihre rosa Lippen fingen an zu zittern. „Du bist ein Monster.", flüsterte sie. Hinter seiner Maske lächelte Bane.

* * *

… _**Bis du dem Haus deiner Großmutter gelangst,**_

_**denke ich, solltest du mit mir laufen und sicher sein**_

_**Ich werde mein Schafskostüm anbehalten**_

_**Bis ich dir gezeigt habe,**_

_**dass du mit mir alleine gehen kannst, **_

_**Rotkäppchen,**_

_**I würde dich halten, wenn ich könnte,**_

_**aber du könntest denken, dass ich ein großer böser Wolf bin,**_

_**also werde ich das nicht.**_

_**Was ich für ein großes Herz habe, um dich besser lieben zu können.**_

Es waren jetzt fast vier Wochen seitdem er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es war nicht einfach, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, sie zu besuchen und auch jeder Versuch war ein Misserfolg gewesen. Bane würde das arme Mädchen nur weiter tyrannisieren, wenn ihm langweilig war – es war schon zu einer Art Sport des herzlosen Söldners geworden. Lylas Schreie waren fast jede Nacht zu hören. Ihre Hilferufe veranlassten sogar die härtesten von Banes Männern zu erschaudern.

_Nein, bitte! Ich werde gut sein, ganz gut! Bane bitte! Tu mir nicht weh! Ich werde gut sein!_

Skylar hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden, von all dem Hass, der Wut, Trauer und Sorgen. Was zum Teufel tat er ihr an?! Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich jetzt in seine Handfläche. Er zitterte. Was ist, wenn sie dachte, dass er sie vergessen hatte? Was ist, wenn sie dachte, dass sie ihm egal wäre? Er musste zu ihr. Er musste sie wieder zum Lachen bringen. Er musste sie im Arm halten und ihr helfen den Schmerz wenigstens für einen kleinen Moment zu vergessen.

Als Bane zu einem Treffen mit John Dagget ging, sah Skylar seine Chance. Niemand bewachte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, weil jeder wusste, dass Lyla zu viel Angst vor Bane hatte, um auch nur einen Versuch zu wagen, um zu entkommen. Seine Hand auf den Türknauf gelegt, versuchte Skylar sich auf das vorzubereiten, was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwartete. Was hat dieses Monster ihr angetan?

Lyla saß auf dem Boden. Sie trug nur ein viel zu großes T-Shirt, was er als Banes erkannte. Ohr Kopf hing tief, sie zitterte und murmelte in einer sehr mädchenhaften Stimme immer wieder:

„Ich werde gut sein… Ich werde gut sein… Ich werde gut sein…"

Zu sagen, dass Skylar entsetzt war, war eine riesige Untertreibung. Skylar setzte sich vor die junge Frau und legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf ihre Knie. Er legte seinen Kopf schief um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie sah so ängstlich, verwirrt und alleine aus. Da war keine Wut, kein Feuer und keine Bereitschaft zu kämpfen. Er wollte sie schütteln und sie dazu bringen, aus ihrer Trance aufzuwachen.

Er wollte ihr sagen sich zu _erheben. _

Ihre Stimme: „Ich verspreche es."

* * *

Lyla war froh, dass sie sanfte Hände anfassten. Und sie meinte, dass sich diese Hände vertraut anfühlten… Bilder von einem hübschen jungen Mann mit einem Waschlappen… keine Geräusche… aber sein Lächeln, besorgt und warm. Ein Freund. Er war ein Freund. Sie brach aus ihren eigenen Gedanken aus und sah ihn an. Es war als würde sie nach langer Zeit unter Wasser wieder an die Oberfläche kommen. Alles war wieder klar und hell. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Skylar?"

Sie sagte ihren Namen so, als ob sie Angst hätte ihn in irgendeiner Weise falsch ausgesprochen zu haben. Als ob er sich in eine dicke Wolke aus Rauch auflösen würde. Sie hörte auf zu zittern, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Freude und Erleichterung. „Ja, ja, Ich bin`s, Liebling." Sie lächelte wegen dem Kosenamen. Er zog sich zu sich in die Arme. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und atmete seinen Geruch ein, er roch nach Erdnussbutter und Äpfeln. Und sie redeten, er fragte sie nicht über das, was Bane ihr angetan hat. Sie brauchte eine Pause von all dem. Er wollte ihr das Gefühl geben, dass alles wieder normal ist, wenigsten nur für eine kurze Zeit.

Lyla erzählte von ihrer Kindheit und den Geschichten, die ihre Eltern ihr erzählt haben, sie erzählte über Tanz- und Musikstunden und die Wutanfälle, die sie gehabt hatte, wenn etwas nicht so funktioniert hatte. Sie gab zu, dass sie eine kleine Dramaqueen als Kind gewesen war, doch das hatte sich rapide geändert, als sie elf geworden ist. Sie erzählte ihm außerdem über ihre Lieblingslehrer in der High School, Ms. Olivers und den Englisch Lehrer, in den sie heimlich in der achten Klasse verliebt gewesen war: Mr. Bromley.

Er hörte ihr zu, als sie ihm von ihrem ersten Haustier erzählte, es war eine Maus namens Susie, und wie sie gestorben ist. Lyla erzählte ihm über ihren Brief mit dem sie an der GCU angenommen wurde, und wie stolz ihr Vater und ihre Stiefmutter gewesen waren – wie die drei vor Freude herumgesprungen sind. Sie erzählte das ihrer Mutter und sie haben sich umarmt und geschrien haben.

Als sie fertig war, fing sie an zu weinen. Er hatte sich an ihre Seite gesetzt, beide hatten ihre Beine ausgestreckt, ihr linkes über sein Bein gelegt.

„Ich vermisse sie so sehr… Papa weiß jetzt, dass Trisha tot ist… Ich kann es jetzt noch kaum glauben… sie war so wunderbar… so süß… selbst zu den blöden Kunden, die wie Müll behandelt haben… Ich habe sie g-gefragt warum und sie… sie sagte… _Ich denke nur über jetzige Situation nach, vielleicht haben sie gerade erfahren, dass ein Verwandter unheilbar krank oder vielleicht sind sie für etwas beschuldigt worden, was sie niemals getan haben. Es ist nicht in Ordnung, jemanden zu schikanieren, aber es ist wichtig sich daran zu erinnern, dass wir alle nur Menschen sind. _Wie konnte er nur so jemanden umbringen. Jemanden mit so nett und rücksichtsvoll zu anderen Leuten. Ich… Ich verstehe das nicht."

„_**Keine Sorge, süßes Mädchen. Du wirst es bald verstehen."**_

Skylar und Lyla flogen fast auseinander. Bane kam mit großen Schritten, die das ganze Universum erbeben ließen, auf Skylar zu. Der erste Schlag war laut, zusammen mit einem Schrei von Lyla. Ein weiterer mit Schmerz gefüllter Schrei von Skylar. Lyla war wie am Boden festgewachsen und schrie immer und immer wieder.

„Hör auf damit! Hör auf! SSSTOP!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und erhob sich zu einem Schrei, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Skylar bewegte sich kaum noch, doch Bane schlug weiter auf ihn ein. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes war so blutig und verletzt. Bane lachte boshaft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ms. Reese. Er ist noch nicht tot. Er sieht immer noch glasklar, wie du merkst, habe ich seine Augen nicht verletzt. Zieh dein Shirt aus, jetzt."

Sie wich zurück, zitternd und weinend. Es war eine Woche vergangen seitdem er sie so angefasst hatte. Ihre Stimme war hoch und zitterte voller Angst: „Bitte… nicht."

„Ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen, Süße."

Sie fing an zu schluchzen, als sie ihr Shirt auszog. Sie stand in BH und Unterwäsche vor ihm. „Komm her.", befahl er mit metallischer Stimme. Sie ging zu ihrem wahrgewordenen Albtraum und stand nun vor ihm. Bedauernswert gefügsam wartet sie auf die Strafe, die kommen würde. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als er ihren BH öffnete. Er striff ihr die Unterwäsche ab und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Der herzlose Söldner drehte sich zu Skylar um und sah seinen gequälten, aber auch wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Bane kniete sich hin.

„Sieh dir genau an, was passiert, Mr. Martin. Wenn ich dich erwische, wie du wegguckst oder deine Augen schließt, werde ich sie wie einen Fisch ausnehmen."


	4. Ich bin dein Gott

So noch ein Kapitel.

Ich habe mir die Geschichte nicht ausgedacht, sie ist nach wie vor von _TheLovelyJudy _und kommt aus dem Englischen und heißt _Piece by Piece._

Bitte lasst doch ne Review da.

* * *

_Kapitel 4: _

_Telling Lyla's story spoken__  
__'Bout how all her bones are broken__  
__Hammers fall on all the pieces__  
__Two months in the cover creases_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing__  
__I'm ashamed of all my somethings__  
__She's glad for one day of comfort__  
__Only because she has suffered_

_-Fly Leaf: Fully Alive_

_*originaler Name geändert von Layla in Lyla*_

_Lyla war wie festgewachsen. Sie weinte oder zitterte nicht. Sie saß nur da und starrte stur geradeaus, ihr Blick war leer. Der einzige Moment, in dem sie irgendeine Emotion gezeigt hatte, war, als Bane in ihrer Nähe war und nur er es mitbekommen hatte. Ihr Körper hatte sich angespannt, ihr Atem stockte, ihr entfuhr ein leises Wimmern und ihre Fingerknöchel wurden weiß vor Anspannung. Skylar war tot. Ihr einziger Freund war tot, aber sie konnte nicht weinen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie nicht mehr genug Wasser in ihrem Körper hatte. Das letzte Mal, dass Bane ihr erlaubt hatte zu trinken, war zwei Tage her. Er hatte ihr vor einer Stunde ein Packet Cracker gebracht, aber sie konnte sie nicht essen. Sie waren zu trocken, die kleinen Stückchen kratzten zu sehr in ihrem Hals._

_Er war jetzt mehr weg, manchmal kam Tage lang nicht zurück. Manchmal kam er verwundet zurück, aber sie fragte niemals, woher er sie hat. Lyla hoffte insgeheim, dass sie ihm wehtaten, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Sie hasste es zu schlafen oder ihre Augen zu schließen. Das Bild von Bane, wie er Skylars Schädel zertrümmerte, so dass seine Augen hervorquollen, war so traumatisch, dass sie immer anfing zu schreien, wenn sie dieses Bild vor Augen hatte. Sie murmelte immerzu: „Das ist nicht passiert. Das ist niemals passiert." Aber eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zwang sie dazu, sich zur Wahrheit zu bekennen._

_Bane hat dich vergewaltigt und hat Skylar gezwungen es mit anzusehen. _

_Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein._

_Bane hat seinen Namen in dich eingebrannt._

_Ihre zitternden Finger fanden eine der heilenden Narben, wo die Haut entstellt worden war. Tränen rollten aus ihren grünen Auge. Bane sollte für eine Weile nicht wiederkommen. Sie befahl sich selbst nicht a sich herunterzusehen, er drückte immer öfter Zigaretten an ihr aus. Dieser Prozess war langsam und dafür aber schmerzhafter. Dann hat er Skylar getötet, seinen Schädel zertrümmert und seinen Kiefer ausgekugelt. Lyla konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie angefangen hatte zu schreien oder wenn sie aufgehört hatte. Sie fühlte sich so taub._

_Wie lange war sie schon hier?_

_Wie lange wurde sie schon gefoltert, verletzt und in kleine Stücke von Bane gebrochen? Sie versuchte sich an das Leben bevor all dem zu erinnern, versuchte sich an die Musik, an den Geruch von den Pancakes, die ihr Vater Sonntagsmorgens gemacht hatte, zu erinnern. Aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr an diesen Erinnerungen festhalten, sie wurden von den Bildern von Bane getrübt. Blanker Horror und blinde Wut kämpften in ihrem Inneren. Sie war ganz von ihrem alten Leben und der Außenwelt abgeschlossen._

_Sie weinte, aber nichts kam aus ihr heraus._

_Nicht genug Wasser, erinnerst du dich?_

* * *

Bruce Wayne hatte furchtbare Schmerzen. Die Wochen seiner Heilung waren die Schlimmsten aber als sein Pfleger von Lyla Reese erzählt hatte, hatte er sich entschlossen, sich schnell zu erholen und sie zu retten. Er wurde darauf vorbereitet heftigen Schmerz zu erleiden, aber Lyla war praktisch ein kleines Mädchen. Unschuldig, nett und höflich. Sein Pfleger hatte ihm diese Horrorgeschichte mit einer Schicht aus Trauer und Wut in der Stimme erzählt.

„Er vergewaltigt sie. Nicht jede Nacht und nicht wegen sexueller Befriedigung, er vergewaltigt sie um ihre Seele zu brechen… um sie zu bestrafen. Ich war niemals dort um Zeuge seiner Attacken auf sie zu werde, aber seine Männer in Gotham erzählen, dass ihre Schreie so laut sind, dass selbst sie erzittern."

_Ein paar Tage später_

„Es sieht so aus, dass Lyla einen Beschützer und Freund in einem von Banes jüngeren Männern gefunden hat. Skylar Martin. Die Schwester des Jungen wurde Opfer einer Gruppenvergewaltigung und hat sich als Schlussfolgerung selbst umgebracht. Also deneke ich, dass er sich gezwungen gefühlt hatte, ein Freund für Lyla zu sein, als sie ihn am dringendsten brauchte. Naja, Bane hat sie zusammen erwischt und Lyla dafür geschlagen. Er hat alles auf Video aufgenommen. Es sollte heute in den Nachrichten ausgestrahlt werden."

Der gefallene dunkle Ritter sah das Video, was im Fernsehen, dass über ihm angebracht war, später mit einer Mischung aus Mitgefühl, Wut und Traurigkeit an. Die Kamera war auf einem Stativ befestigt, so konnte es nicht verwackeln, so wie es beim Joker der Fall war. Lyla hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt, weinte und umklammerte ihre Knie. Banes riesiger Körper blockte sie von seinem Blickfeld. Er nahm seine Maske ab und griff nach dem Mädchen. Ein Schrei kam von ihr, doch er wurde von Banes verletzendem Kuss gedämpft. Ein verärgertes Knurren kam von Bane und er ließ von ihr ab. Er zog seine Maske wieder an.

„_Komm, Süße, sag unser lieben Stadt, zu wem du gehörst."_

Bane zog die weinende Frau hoch in eine stehende Position und zwang sie dazu in die Kamera zu sehen. Ihr Kopf hing tief wegen dem Scham, Scheitern und Trauer. Sie sah so _zerbrechlich _aus. Seine Stimme wurde durch seine Maske verstärkt und ließ ihn so wie einen Dämon klingen. Ihre Stimme: so zitternd und ängstlich, dass es Bruce das Herz zerspringen ließ.

„_Ich… Ich gehöre zu Bane."_

Da hörte das Video auf.

Sein Pfleger seufzte. „Ich glaube, dass das schon eine ältere Aufnahme ist. Er hat Skylar umgebracht, direkt vor ihr. Hat seinen Schädel zertrümmert. Ich bin nicht sicher, was Bane noch gemacht hat, aber sie waren beide bei ihm, für mindestens drei Stunden. Vielleicht hat er sie gefoltert."

Bruce schloss seine Augen, doch alles was er sah war die zerbrechliche, zitternde Lyla Reese.

Wie sie Stück für Stück auseinander fiel.

* * *

„_Wenn ich dich erwische, wie du wegguckst oder deine Augen schließt, werde ich sie wie einen Fisch ausnehmen."_

_Skylar konnte sich nicht bewegen, seine Beine waren gebrochen. Er wollte ihr erzählen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, auch wenn er wusste, dass es das nicht werden würde. Bane zog ihr an den Haaren, schleuderte sie auf den Boden, so dass sie nur ein paar Zentimeter von Skylar entfernt lag. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, drückte das Monster sie auf den Boden. Skylar wünschte, dass er sie retten könnte, wollte den Schmerz und den Scham wegmachen, aber er konnte nicht. Er war ein Versager._

_Bane hatte Recht._

_Sie fing an zu weinen. Er röchelte, versuchte ihr zu sagen, dass es in Ordnung sei, aber sein Mund war mit Blut gefüllt. Skylar wusste, dass das Monster nicht bluffte, wenn er wegguckte oder seine Augen schloss, würde Lyla schmerzvoll Sterben. Der Angriff war bösartig, langsam und berechnet. Banes große Hand war über ihren Mund gelegt und dämpfte ihre Schreie. Eine dominante und furchterregende Geste des Söldners. Es wäre so als müsste er sie daran erinnern, wer hier die Kontrolle hat. Wird er Lyla erlauben, vor Schmerz zu schreien? Oder wird er ihren Mund mit seiner Hand bedenken und sie somit zum Schweigen zu bringen?_

_Das ist allein seine Entscheidung._

_Eine Stunde oder mehr verging und Lyla hörte auf zu schreien. Sie lag nur neben diesem Biest, und Tränen rannen aus ihren grünen Augen heraus. Ab und zu wimmerte sie vor Schmerzen. Bane drehte sie um und zwang sie von hinten in die Luft. Ihre Augen traten hervor. Er hat sowas zuvor noch nie getan._

„_Nein! Nein! Nicht da, Bane bitte!"_

_Skylars Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er formte stumm: „Es tut mir leid." Warum? Warum war er so verdammt verweichlicht? Warum konnte er seine gebrochene Knochen nicht wieder richten, Bane zusammenschlagen, Lyla in seine Arme nehmen und all ihr Leid wegnehmen? Lylas markerschütternder Schrei ließ sein Herz zerbersten._

„_Bitte hör auf! Bane bitte! Es tut weh!"_

_Er konnte sie niemals retten. So wie er Megan nicht retten konnte._

_Bane hatte Recht._

* * *

Lyla stieß diese Gedanken aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte nicht über seine große Hand, die ihren Mund bedeckte, nachdenken. Sie wollte nicht über Skylar nachdenken, wie er gezwungen wurde, zuzusehen. Sie wollte nicht über den Schmerz, die Erniedrigung oder den Scham nachdenken. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie Bane sie umdrehte und sich in sie hinein zwang. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie schlecht und gedemütigt sie sich dabei gefühlt hatte.

Und nachdem Bane Skylar getötet hatte, hat er sich vor Lyla gekniet. _„Warum hast du ihn sterben lassen? Du hättest ihm sagen können, dass er gehen soll, bevor ich zurückkomme. Du hast seinen Tod besiegelt, süßes Mädchen."_

Lyla konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken.

Bane war jetzt zurück. Sie stand von dem Bett auf und wartete. Sie hatte ihren Daumen im Mund, den Kopf gesengt und ihre Zehen rollten und entrollten sich immer wieder. Sie sagte es sich immer wieder; **du musst gut sein, Lyla. Sei ein gutes Mädchen oder der Meister wird sauer sein. Sei ein gutes Mädchen. **Der große Mann war ganz nah an ihr dran und hob ihr Gesicht beim Kinn an.

„Warst du heute ein gutes Mädchen?"

Sie nickte eifrig. **Bitte tu mit nicht weh. Tu mir nicht weh. Tu mir nicht weh.**

„Ich glaube dir.", sagte er. Seine Augen funkelten vor ungesehener Freude. Er griff ihre Hand in einem sanften Griff, es erschrak sie, aber sie ließ es ihn nicht sehen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern, in keiner Weise. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und deutete auf seinen Schoß, sie setzte sich auf ihn. Seine Stimme war alles, was sie jetzt hörte.

„Du bist mir wirklich wichtig, süßes Mädchen."

Das gab ihr den Rest. Sie gab ihm einen halb misstrauischen, halb verwirrten Blick. Er lachte leide in seinem tiefen Bariton und ließ seine Hand immer wieder ihren Rücken auf und ab wandern. „Denk darüber nach Lyla. Ich bin alles, was du noch hast. Jeder den du liebst ist tot. Ich bin dein Gott." Sie wimmerte und fing an zu weinen.

„Ich bin es, süßes Mädchen, der dich leiden lassen kann… und ich bin der einzige, der es wieder stoppen kann." Er bringt sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres. „Du gehörst mir, Lyla. Nur mir."


End file.
